Old Furniture Store Items
The theme of Furniture Store TWS is same like the other and will only appear in the shop for only 1 week.Some items may reappear in the Lost Treasures digging map. Retired Items Retired items were in the game for a long time and were not part of any TWS or Holiday Special. Some of these items may still be available in Bebo and MySpace versions of Pet Society. *Pot O' Gold *Leprechaun Doll *Koala Doll *Ox Doll *Elegant Dinner Table *Fireplace *Classic Chandelier *Old School Candlestick *Golden Fan Decoration *Dark Kitchen Table *Bamboo Lamp *Arc Floor Lamp *Director's Chair *White Recliner *Black Recliner *Modern Black Couch *Summer Armchair *Summer Chair *Worn Yellow Armchair TWS & Holiday Special Items 2010 ' ' 1. 04-10 January 2010: Ski Theme: *Husky Plushie 2. 11-17 January 2010: New Pet Society Theme: *Pink Elephant Toy *Aqua Lola Chair *Stella Pouffe *Contemporary Black Armchair 3. 18-24 January 2010: Retro Theme: ''' *Groovy Pet Wall Sticker *Groovy Mirror *Green Plastic Curtain Strip *Groovy Teddy *White Groovy Bookcase *White Groovy Shelf '''4. 25-31 January 2010: Scotland Burns Night and Australian Day: *Boomerang Decor *Tasmanian Devil Plushie *Loch Ness Plushie *Bagpipes Decor *Uluru Rock *Red Beach Chair *Red Beach Mat 5. 01-14 February 2010: Holiday Special (Valentine and Lunar New Year): *First Kiss Statue *Sticker "I Love U" *Prosperity Plushie *Pink Baby Unicorn Doll *Lovely Red Bear Plushie *Lunar New Year Wall Decor *Luxurious Valentine Bouquet *Small Valentine Bouquet *Perfect Valentine Bouquet *Pink Heart Wall Sticker *Lovely Red Cage *Romantic Candle Set *I Love Chocolate Box *Valentine Chocolates *"I Love You" Wall Hanger *"Be Mine" Wall Hanger *"Love" Wall Hanger 6. 15-21 February 2010: Movie Award Theme: *Pirate Cannon *Jupiter Wall Sticker *Pink Alien Spaceship *Pink Bicycle *Cute Ghost Toy *Pancake Pan 7. 22-28 February 2010: Wild West Theme: *"Sheriff's Office" Decor *Sheriff's Badge Decor *Blue Wooden Mirror *Wooden Trough *Cowboy Lasso Decor *Saloon Sofa *Pink Wooden Bench *Olympic Torch *Ice Skater Poster *Winner Shirt *Ice Skater Dress 8. 01-07 March 2010: Cafe Theme: *Pink Cafe Sofa *Baguettes Basket Decor *Pink Cafe Chair *Pet Chef Wall Sticker *Eiffel Tower Wall Picture *Red Menu Chalkboard 9. 08-14 March 2010: Wizard of Oz Theme: *Pink Picnic Table 10. 15-21 March 2010: St Patrick's Day *Leprechaun Plushie *Leprechaun's Wife Plushie *Emerald Green Chair *Emerald Green Coffee Table *Emerald Green Sofa *Emerald Green Side Table *Emerald Green Dressing Table *Emerald Green Wardrobe *Emerald Green Bed *Emerald Green Dining Table *Emerald Green Stool *Emerald Shamrock Cushion 11. 22 March-11 April 2010: Holiday Special (Easter) *Easter Egg Mystery Egg *Blue Egg Holder *Golden Egg Holder *Pink Egg Holder *Milk Chocolate Basic Egg *Pink Basic Egg *White Chocolate Basic Egg *Pink Egg Greenhouse *Blue Egg Greenhouse *White Cello *Elegant Romantic Bath Tub *Elegant Pink Dressing Table *Easter Bunny Card *Easter Daffodils Card *Elegant Pink Stool *Pink Bunny Plushie June 14 - June 20 June: Olympus TWS dark_olympus_bed.png|Dark Olympus Bed|link=Dark Olympus Bed dark_olympus_dressing_table.png|Dark Olympus Dressing Table|link=Dark Olympus Dressing Table dark_olympus_chair.png|Dark Olympus Chair|link=Dark Olympus Chair dark_olympus_table.png|Dark Olympus Table|link=Dark Olympus Table golden_olympus_bed.png|Golden Olympus Bed|link=Golden Olympus Bed golden_olympus_chair.png|Golden Olympus Chair|link=Golden Olympus Chair golden_olympus_dressing_table.png|Golden Olympus Dressing Table|link=Golden Olympus Dressing Table June 21 - June 27, 2010 : Beach TWS beach_bag.png|Beach Bag|link=Beach Bag pink_bucket.png|Pink Bucket|link=Pink Bucket suntan_oil.png|Suntan Oil|link=Suntan Oil June 28 - July 4, 2010 orange_mini_fridge.png|Orange Mini Fridge|link=Orange Mini Fridge pink_luxury_fridge.png|Pink Luxury Fridge|link=Pink Luxury Fridge 2009 Wizard of Oz Theme *Mother's Day Cute Bouquet *Mother's Day Cute Card *Rose Tea Pot *Rose Tea Cup *Flowers Wall Frames *Flowers Picture Frame *Blue Mailbox *Blue Picnic Table *Country Wooden Seat *Country Wooden Side Table *Country Wooden Shelf Unit *Country Rocking Chair * Cafe Theme *Submarine Toy *Diver Bear Plushie *Cute Bread Plushie *White Cafe Sofa *White Elegant Display *White Cafe Chair *Wooden Cafe Table *Pink Tea Box Decor *Blue Cake Decor *Wooden Chest Of Drawers *Wooden Shelf Unit *Donut Chalkboard Sticker *Blue Cupcake Chalkboard Sticker *Bread Chalkboard Sticker *Cherry Pie Chalkboard Sticker *Croissant Chalkboard Sticker *Baguette Chalkboard Sticker *Brown Menu Chalkboard *Wall Menu Chalkboard Wild West Theme *Saloon Table *Saloon Wall Unit *Saloon Chair *Wooden Barrel *Country House Plushie *Red Petling Bed *Rattan Petling Bed Movie Theme *Buried Treasure *Red Bicycle *Wrapped Newspapers *Saturn Wall Sticker *Green Alien Spaceship *Colourful Parrot Plushie Category:Lists